


Kiss

by yeaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a love poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the characters of my first novel, Niki to Lor

  
You feel like sunshine yellow, strawberry blonde locks,  
the same five words I use  
every time.  
You sound like smooth curves, strong hips,  
pursed lips,  
Still, sitting legs, crossed thighs,  
cold eyes,  
Bright, batting lashes, tilted head,  
still in bed,  
and the faint tone of vanilla  
to your scent and skin.  
You taste overall short, thin.  
In a good way.  
In a beautiful way.  
You sound beautiful like butterfly  
wings.  
Or a dove.  
And all the things  
I could ever want,  
or need,  
or Love.  



End file.
